wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 15
Petroniusz do Winicjusza: "Przez zaufanego niewolnika posyłam ci z Ancjum ten list, na który, jakkolwiek ręka twa więcej do miecza i do włóczni niż do pióra przywykła, mniemam, że przez tegoż samego posłańca bez zbytniej zwłoki odpiszesz. Zostawiłem cię na dobrym śladzie i pełnego nadziei, tuszę więc, że alboś już słodkie żądze w objęciach Ligii ukoił, albo że ukoisz je, zanim prawdziwy zimowy wicher powieje na Kampanię ze szczytów Sorakte. O, mój Winicjuszu! Niech ci mistrzynią będzie złota bogini Cypru, ty zaś bądź mistrzem tej ligijskiej jutrzenki, która ucieka przed słońcem miłości. A pomnij zawsze, że marmur, sam w sobie choćby najdroższy, jest niczym i że prawdziwej wartości nabiera wówczas dopiero, gdy go w arcydzieło przemieni ręka rzeźbiarza. Bądź takim rzeźbiarzem ty, carissime ! Kochać jest nie dość, trzeba umieć kochać i trzeba umieć nauczyć miłości. Wszak rozkosz odczuwa i plebs, i nawet zwierzęta, lecz prawdziwy człowiek tym się właśnie od nich odróżnia, że ją niejako w szlachetną sztukę zamienia, a lubując się nią wie o tym, całą jej boską wartość w myśli uprzytomnia, a przez to nie tylko ciało, ale i duszę nasyca. Nieraz, gdy tu pomyślę o czczości, niepewności i nudzie naszego życia, przychodzi mi do głowy, że ty może i lepiej wybrałeś i że nie dwór cezara, ale wojna i miłość są dwiema jedynymi rzeczami, dla których się rodzić i żyć warto. W wojnie byłeś szczęśliwym, bądźże nim i w miłości, a jeśliś ciekaw, co się dzieje na dworze cezara, ja ci o tym od czasu do czasu doniosę. Siedzimy tedy w Ancjum i pielęgnujemy nasz niebiański głos, czujemy zawsze jednak nienawiść do Rzymu, a na zimę zamierzamy się udać do Baiae, aby wystąpić publicznie w Neapolis, którego mieszkańcy, jako Grecy, lepiej potrafią nas ocenić niż wilcze plemię zamieszkujące pobrzeże Tybru. Zbiegną się ludzie z Baiae, Pompei, z Puteoli, z Cumae, ze Stabiów, oklasków ni wieńców nam nie zbraknie i to będzie zachętą do zamierzonej wyprawy do Achai. A pamięć małej Augusty? Tak! Jeszcze ją opłakujemy. Opiewamy hymny własnego układu tak cudnie, że syreny z zazdrości pochowały się w najgłębszych jaskiniach Amfitryty. Słuchałyby nas natomiast delfiny, gdyby im nie przeszkadzał szum morza. Boleść nasza nie uspokoiła się dotąd, pokazujemy więc ją ludziom we wszystkich postaciach, jakich naucza rzeźba, bacząc przy tym pilnie, czy nam z nią pięknie i czy ludzie umieją się na tej piękności poznać. Ach, mój drogi! Pomrzemy jako błazny i komedianci. Są tu wszyscy augustianie i wszystkie augustianki, nie licząc pięciuset oślic, w których mleku kąpie się Poppea, i dziesięciu tysięcy sług. Czasem też bywa wesoło. Kalwia Kryspinilla starzeje się; mówią, że uprosiła Poppei, by wolno jej było brać kąpiel zaraz po niej. Nigidii Lukan dał w twarz posądzając ją o związek z gladiatorem. Sporus przegrał żonę w kości do Senecjona. Torkwatus Sylanus ofiarował mi za Eunice cztery kasztany, które w tym roku niewątpliwie wyścig wygrają. Nie chciałem! A tobie dzięki także, żeś jej nie przyjął. Co do Torkwata Sylana, ani domyśla się biedak, że jest już więcej cieniem niż człowiekiem. Śmierć jego jest postanowiona. A czy wiesz, jaka jego wina? Oto jest prawnukiem boskiego Augusta. Nie ma dla niego ratunku. Taki jest nasz świat! Spodziewaliśmy się tu, jak ci wiadomo, Tyrydata, tymczasem Wologezes napisał list obraźliwy. Ponieważ podbił Armenię, prosi, żeby mu ją zostawić dla Tyrydata, bo jeśli nie, to i tak jej nie odda. Czyste drwiny! Więc postanowiliśmy wojnę. Korbulon dostanie taką władzę, jaką za czasów wojny z rozbójnikami morskimi miał wielki Pompejusz. Była jednak chwila, że Nero wahał się: boi się widocznie sławy, jaką na wypadek zwycięstw może uzyskać Korbulon. Namyślano się nawet, czy naczelnego dowództwa nie ofiarować naszemu Aulosowi. Sprzeciwiała się Poppea, której cnota Pomponii jest widocznie solą w oku. Watyniusz zapowiedział nam jakieś nadzwyczajne walki gladiatorów, które ma wyprawić w Benewencie. Patrz, do czego, wbrew zdaniu: ne sutor supra crepidam , dochodzą szewcy w naszych czasach! Witeliusz - potomek szewca, a Watyniusz - syn rodzony! Może sam jeszcze ciągnął dratwę! Histrio Aliturus cudnie wczoraj przedstawiał Edypa. Pytałem go też, jako Żyda; czy chrześcijanie a Żydzi to jedno? Odpowiedział mi, że Żydzi mieli odwieczną religię, chrześcijanie zaś są nową sektą, która niedawno powstała w Judei. Ukrzyżowano tam za czasów Tyberiusza pewnego człowieka, którego wyznawcy mnożą się z dniem każdym, uważają go zaś za boga. Zdaje się, że żadnych innych bogów, a zwłaszcza naszych, znać nie chcą. Nie rozumiem, co by im to mogło szkodzić. Tygellinus okazuje mi już jawną nieprzyjaźń. Dotychczas nie może mi dać rady, ma wszelako nade mną jedną wyższość. Oto bardziej dba o życie i zarazem jest większym ode mnie łotrem, co go zbliża do Ahenobarba . Ci dwaj porozumieją się prędzej, później, a wówczas przyjdzie moja kolej. Kiedy to nastąpi, nie wiem, ale że i tak kiedyś musi nastąpić, więc mniejsza o termin. Trzeba się tymczasem bawić. Życie samo w sobie byłoby niezłe, gdyby nie Miedzianobrody. Dzięki jemu człowiek czasem brzydzi się samym sobą. Próżno uważać walkę o jego łaski za jakiś wyścig cyrkowy, za jakąś grę, za jakieś zapasy, w których zwycięstwo schlebia miłości własnej. Ja wprawdzie często sobie tak to tłumaczę, a jednak czasem wydaje mi się, że jestem takim Chilonem i niczym lepszym od niego. Gdy ci przestanie być potrzebny, przyślij mi go. Polubiłem jego budującą rozmowę. Pozdrów ode mnie twą boską chrześcijankę, a raczej proś jej w moim imieniu, by nie była dla ciebie rybą. Donieś mi o swym zdrowiu, donieś o miłości, umiej kochać, naucz kochać i żegnaj!" M. C. Winicjusz do Petroniusza: "Ligii nie ma dotąd! Gdyby nie nadzieja, że ją wkrótce odnajdę, nie otrzymałbyś odpowiedzi, bo gdy życie się mierzi, to i pisać się nie chce. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy Chilon mnie nie oszukuje, i tej nocy, której przyszedł po pieniądze dla Eurycjusza, okryłem się płaszczem wojskowym i poszedłem niepostrzeżenie za nim i za chłopcem, którego mu dodałem. Gdy przyszli na miejsce, śledziłem ich z daleka, ukryty za słupem portowym, i przekonałem się, że Eurycjusz nie był zmyśloną postacią. W dole, przy rzece, kilkudziesięciu ludzi wyładowywało przy pochodniach kamienie z wielkiej komięgi i układało je przy brzegu. Widziałem, jak Chilo zbliżył się ku nim i począł rozmawiać z jakimś starcem, który po chwili upadł mu do nóg. Inni otoczyli ich wkoło, wydając okrzyki podziwu. W moich oczach pachołek oddał worek Eurycjuszowi, który chwyciwszy go jął się modlić ze wzniesionymi w górę rękoma, a przy nim klęknął ktoś drugi, widocznie jego syn. Chilon mówił coś jeszcze, czego nie mogłem dosłyszeć, i błogosławił zarówno tych dwóch klęczących, jak i innych, czyniąc w powietrzu znaki na kształt krzyża, który oni czczą widocznie, bo wszyscy zginali kolana. Brała mnie ochota zejść między nich i obiecać trzy takie worki temu, który by mi wydał Ligię, ale bałem się popsuć Chilonowi robotę i po chwili zastanowienia odszedłem. Działo się to w dni przynajmniej dwanaście od twego wyjazdu. Od tej pory był u mnie kilkakrotnie. Sam mi powiadał, że nabrał między chrześcijanami wielkiego znaczenia. Mówi, że jeśli Ligii dotąd nie znalazł, to dlatego, że ich jest już nieprzeliczone mnóstwo w samym Rzymie, więc nie wszyscy się znają i nie wszystko mogą wiedzieć, co się między nimi dzieje. Są też ostrożni i w ogóle małomówni, on jednak zaręcza, że byle dotarł do starszych, których prezbiterami zowią, potrafi od nich wszystkie tajemnice wydobyć. Kilku już poznał i próbował ich badać, ale ostrożnie, by przez pośpiech nie wzbudzić podejrzeń i nie utrudnić dzieła. I chociaż czekać ciężko, chociaż nie staje cierpliwości, czuję, że ma słuszność, i czekam. Dowiedział się już także, że na modlitwy mają wspólne miejsca, często za bramami miasta, w pustych domach, a nawet w arenariach. Tamże czczą Chrystusa, śpiewają i ucztują. Miejsc takich jest wiele, Chilon przypuszcza, iż Ligia chodzi umyślnie do innych niż Pomponia dlatego, by ta w razie sądu i badania śmiało mogła zaprzysiąc, że o jej schronieniu nie wie. Być może, że prezbiterowie doradzili jej tę ostrożność. Gdy Chilon pozna już te miejsca, będę chodził z nim razem i jeśli bogowie pozwolą mi ujrzeć Ligię, przysięgam ci na Jowisza, że tym razem nie ujdzie z rąk moich. Myślę ciągle o tych miejscach modlitwy. Chilon nie chce, bym z nim chodził. Boi się, ale ja nie mogę siedzieć w domu. Poznam ją od razu, choćby w przebraniu lub za zasłoną. Oni się zbierają tam w nocy, ale ja ją poznam i w nocy. Poznałbym wszędzie jej głos i ruchy. Sam pójdę w przebraniu i będę uważał na każdego, kto wchodzi i wychodzi. Ciągle o niej myślę, więc ją poznam. Chilon powinien przyjść jutro i pójdziemy. Wezmę ze sobą broń. Kilku moich niewolników, wysłanych na prowincję, wróciło z niczym. Ale teraz jestem pewny, że ona tu jest, w mieście, może nawet niedaleko. Zwiedziłem i sam dużo domów pod pozorem najmu. U mnie będzie jej stokroć lepiej, bo tam żyje całe mrowie ubóstwa. Ja przecie niczego jej nie pożałuję. Piszesz, żem dobrze wybrał: wybrałem oto troski i zgryzotę. Pójdziemy naprzód do tych domów, które są w mieście, potem za bramy. Nadzieja czegoś od każdego jutra wygląda, inaczej nie można by żyć. Ty mówisz, że trzeba umieć kochać, i ja umiałem mówić z Ligią o miłości, ale teraz tylko tęsknię, tylko wyczekuję Chilona i w domu jest mi nieznośnie. Żegnaj." ---- góra strony Quo vadis 15